1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video card game machine having a display on which simulated card games are displayed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video card game machine suitable for a baccarat game using playing cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video card game machine is known, which uses both a computer and a display to play a card game. This video card game machine uses cards to play baccarat, poker, blackjack, and other games.
Baccarat is a card game played by a banker and a player. A game participant (hereinafter called a player) predicts which one of two competitors will win or a tie game. The player places money at the post of a competitor predicted to win or at a tie post. A competitor having a sum of the numbers of two or three playing cards nearer to "9" is the winner. If both the competitors have the same number, the game is a tie. The jack "J", the queen "Q", the king "K", and the ten "10" are counted as "10", and the ace "A" is counted as "1". In this specification, these "J", "Q", "K", and "A" cards are used as numbers. If the sum of the numbers of a plurality of playing cards has two digits, the number of the second digit is used. For example, if the sum is "24", the number "4" is used.
A player who has bet on a winning competitor is paid, as a dividend, with coins twice the bet money. If one banker is bet, a 5% commission is deducted in advance. If the game is a tie, the bet is refunded. However, if the game player bets the tie, coins nine times the bet money are paid as a dividend.
Basically, baccarat determines its win, loss or tie by using four playing cards, two playing cards being distributed to each competitor. In some cases, the third card is distributed to one or both of the two competitors. Whether this third card is drawn or not depends on various strict card rules. Therefore, it is difficult for a novice to determine whether the game has ended or continues. It is also difficult for a novice to know what number of the last card will make the competitor who has been bet by the player a winner or a tie game.